


Say Goodbye

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, YouTubers - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by youtube video, YouTubers - Freeform, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: Ah, Halloween... the best and only time to start carving pumpkins! That's what famous Irish YouTuber, Jacksepticeye, was looking forward to the most. It was another year to do a pumpkin carving video with his viewers. He did it last year and he and his fanbase enjoyed it. And of course, who can forget the horror aspects of Halloween too? Spooky and strange things happening, right?But what can go wrong from simply carving a pumpkin?-----The YouTuber growled in fear and anger, lashing out in attempt to cease the action. The voice chuckled at him and moved to intercept the attempt. The knife continued its ascent as the two clashed wills. The fist and blade quivered, slightly pausing as Jack fought savagely for control. He will NOT let this happen. Not while everything was being recorded. He can't do this to his viewers... not like this. Never like this.'Because I won't let you, you sonofabitch.'The voice crowed over the declaration. '̛Ḩ̕a̴̢h̴̴a̸H̶̷͏AḨA̵͢Ḩ̶A̛!͜ ̡͟"Wo͟N͠'t̸͞ ͢Ļe̸̷Ţ̛ ͠mE̴̢͡"̵̧?͏'̛  It moved closer and whispered into Jack's ear. '̵Fo̵Ol̛.̶..͟ ̧y̨O̕u ͟CaN̕'t͠ e̶V͠En̨ b͢LiNK.̨..'





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a novelization of the video, SAY GOODBYE made by Jacksepticeye. But there are some things I added that are original, you'll know when you get to them. I do these kinds of writings for practice and fun, I hope you enjoy! Its also on my wattpad account, I have it linked in my profile on the site.
> 
> Link of the video here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcGpACOXxMo

Ah, Halloween~

A wondrous time of the year, the chill of the autumn air... the beautiful display of the vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows of the leaves. Children and adults alike psyched about putting on their costumes for their candy hunting and parties respectively. Nothing was better than that. Well... except there was something about Halloween a certain someone loved doing each year.

Jack huffed a little as he shoved the table into place in his room, the white board on his door happily displaying  _'Happy Halloween'_  on it. He grinned to himself as he continued to go about his business in getting his setup done for the upcoming video. Once the recording equipment was set, he turned his attention to the black table he dragged into the room and set that up. He strung up the orange lights on it and placing a few candles, for that touch of Halloween spirit. The YouTuber was giddy about doing this video as he placed what he needed on the table's surface.

Two knives

A ladle... or as he called lazily called it the spoon.

And... a large pumpkin.

That's right. He was going to do another pumpkin carving video. What? He loved doing it, it was fun for him and he was sure his viewers loved it too. When he was sure he had everything, the Irish YouTuber made a final check on his recording equipment, doing a test recording of him doing some silly faces and firing jokes at the table, to be sure it was recording properly and the audio was fine.

The set up was working perfectly.

The Irishman gave a wide smile, again happy to do a tradition with his viewers for this year. Hitting the key to start recording for the video, he quickly sat at the table and did his intro, grinning at the camera.

Jack opened up doing an air high-five. "Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to carving pumpkins!" He greeted in his usual way, lifting the pumpkin at the mention of carving. He placed it back down, his bright smile never fading. "We did one of these last year, and I think its a cool tradition to just do a carving pumpkin video every year."

He threw his arms up and outward in celebration.

"So welcome back! Happy birthday! Happy Halloween... birthday to the pumpkins." He chuckled, placing his hands on the pumpkin, happiness just radiating off of him. "I got a bigger pumpkin this time. Last year, I used a really really tiny one to get my desired look... and I have no idea what to carve into this...yet."

He drummed his fingers on the pumpkin's surface as he thought carefully. "I'm going to try to think up of something really cool..." The YouTuber scrunched up his face a bit, knowing his limits. "But, it'll probably just be a simplistic design...again."

Jack went on, explaining a little of why he was carving a pumpkin in a different location in his house. It was really simple... the sound quality sucked downstairs and he wasn't looking forward to a repeat performance on that notion. And mentioning he loved seasonal videos. "Okay then, I need a..." He looked around his table, knowing he had forgotten something that was just as important as the knives and spoon for carving. What was it..?

A marker.

 _'Oh duh~'_ Jack thought to himself as he spotted the marker on the floor by the door. "...marker." He got up briefly to retrieve the item and return to his chair. "Because I forgot I need to draw a face on this little duder." Then he paused and looked at the camera in surprise, remembering something else. "Oh! Happy Halloween by the way! ...Did I say that at the start?"

He quirked his mouth in thought, but couldn't recall if he did. He had terrible memory. "Probably. Okay..." He shrugged it off, figuring he'll find out when it came to editing the video later.

Jack tilted the pumpkin to begin drawing a face to carve, tilting his own head to the side a little as he tried to think of one. And after a couple of attempts (that he'll have to edit out later), he mumbled as he scribbled yet again on the orange object. "I'm trying to draw a different type of design..." He glanced at the camera, "'Cuz I always go for the stereotypical," He lifted the marker and waved it about as if to draw it in the air, "gnashing teeth kinda thing."

He paused as he eyed the pumpkin's face that he drew, thanking god he didn't have it facing the camera yet. "This is probably bad already." The pumpkin stared back up at him with its goofy, scribbled on expression. Jack stared at it for a few more seconds,  _'Yeah... that's bad.'_ "I need something to wipe this off." He recapped the marker and got up from his chair again, chuckling to himself. "Damnit, I'm so unprepared!"

It didn't take long to find what he needed. Returning to his room and was wiping the marker ink off the pumpkin when the spoon began to rattle on the surface of the table. Jack had ignored it in favor of finishing his clean up when it shook harder from the movement the YouTuber was making. He rolled his eyes at the noise and in seeing that the ink was cleaned off, he looked at the spoon. "Okay, Mr. Spoon, you're going to go on the floor because you're making a lot of noise." He chuckled as he took the spoon and placed it on the carpet, along with the wipe he was using.

Jack continued his attempts at drawing the face, holding a one way conversation with his viewers. It was one of the things he enjoyed doing as he recorded... well... anything. He liked having that connection with his fans, feeling that he truly was talking to them as he commented on making the pumpkin's eyes bigger and showing it off. The pumpkin staring at the camera with large, wide eyes. Simple, yet fitting.

Smiling to himself, he went on in drawing the mouth for the face, again holding a conversation as he did so. When he was finished, he tilted his head one way then another, admiring his work before being satisfied and showed it off to the camera.

The pumpkin proudly displaying its smile to the world.

Jack giggled, having fun with the whole thing before remembering the mess that will be made when doing the carving. "Also,"  _'Shit.'_ he thought to himself before spotting the bright green trash bag that he had brought up earlier.  _'How the hell did I forget that?'_ "you need a bag to put all your shit into!" He called out as he stooped to the floor and scooped up the trash bag, bringing it up to show the camera. Before raising a brow at the lens, wagging a finger at his fans that would later see the video. "No, don't throw yourself in there. I know you think you're a piece of shit, but you're not! You're beautiful!"

Jack lifted the two knives he brought to use for the carving, introducing them as  _'Biggie'_ and  _'Smallie'._ And reciting a quote of  _"That's not a knife... THIS is a knife."_  He placed the smaller blade away as he looked at the top of the pumpkin, "I'm going to... oh god..." The Irish YouTuber looked nervous as he studied the object in question, hoping those that would watch the video would be careful with the knives and that the younger viewers would have adult supervision when carving. "This gonna get dangerous."

 _'Okay then... enough stalling, time to do this carving.'_ Jack thought to himself as he readied the bigger knife, poised to push into the spot on the fruit he was aiming for. A slight glitch effect shimmered in the video feed....

"So right, what you're gonna-"

Suddenly, a strange distorted laugh echoed into his room, cutting him off mid-sentence...

Jack froze, startled by the alien sound. He never heard that before...  _'That's not normal. No, shit its not. If it WAS I wouldn't be freaked out right now.'_

Suspicious and a bit frightened, Jack wisely placed the knife on the table. "What the fuck was that?" he whispered to himself, straining his ears in attempt to catch any other strange noise and think about of what it could be. Nothing came to mind. It didn't take long for curiosity to get the better of him as he got up and made his way carefully to a door that was off screen.

During that whole time his attention was away from the camera, the video feed distorted again...

Jack opened the door and poked his head out of his room, "Hello?" he called out, wondering if it was someone at his door, pulling a Halloween prank.  _'Has to be one hell of a good prankster to pull off that laugh and not be around to be seen.. right? Right.'_

As the Irishman was busy with the door to the hallway...

The video feed glitched again, tainted in green with slight static...

And for a few seconds, a mirror image of Jack's face glitched into view from the upper right hand corner of the video screen, giving a twisted smile at the camera.

The face vanished as Jack looked around the hall again before shrugging the noise off and headed back inside his room. "That was we-ird..." he drawled a little as he sat back down. He was going to have to edit that out, he didn't need to creep his viewers out. They'll get that when it comes to horror games he'll be playing. He kept his voice low as he thought about it, "What was that?"

 _'Creepy fucking sounds, that's what but let's get back into the video here. The pumpkin won't be carving itself, y'know.'_ He turned to look at the bigger knife and reached for it, feeling slightly compelled to check the sharpness of the blade. Inwardly, he tilted his head in confusion.  _'Odd, why would I..?'_ The strange compulsion vanished as soon as he did check  _Biggie_  for sharpness, satisfied with it. Why did he need to check for..?

The big pumpkin sat innocently on the table, awaiting to be sliced up. Jack blinked at it, before remembering what he was doing.  _'Ah... right, forgot. I mean I am going to be carving a pumpkin. You can't do that with a dull blade.'_

Satisfied with his logic, Jack pushed the brief incident with the weird sound out of his mind. He was going to be editing out his hesitation later. But for now... back to carving! He picked up where he left off, positioning the knife to his earlier spot. "What you gonna wanna do is cut in a little-" Jack paused as he realized he was going to be cutting into a pumpkin's head. A little roleplay never hurt anyone, right? Right.

"I'm sorry buddy... I'm gonna have to give you a name. Um..." The Irishman looked at the camera, puzzled as he thought quickly to come up with one, "Gerald. I'm sorry Gerald, I'm gonna have to cut into your head."

After the naming, Jack wiggled the knife slowly to pierce Gerald's skin, struggling a bit with the thickness of the pumpkin's flesh. "I've never used a pumpkin of this size before either so-" The knife sank deep with a soft squelch and pumpkin juice flowed out. "Oh god, all the juices..." Jack flinched as he forced the blade to sink deeper. "All the juices..." he murmured with a wince.

Getting the knife as far as it could go, the YouTuber now struggled to get knife out, Gerald's flesh refusing to give it up easily. Again, he wiggled it out, surprising himself as the blade popped out of the pumpkin, "Mother of god... This is very dangerous." He was reminded that this, while fun, was dangerous if the viewers were using knives like he was. Still, he smiled and held the blade out for the camera to see as he gave a disclaimer. "Do  **not** use sharp objects at home like this, if you're not a qualified professional!"

He paused himself, blinking at what he said as he went about on puncturing cuts into the top of Gerald's head. "Then technically, I shouldn't be doing this either..." Jack chuckled to himself as he continued the carving. "But just be very careful when you're doing this shit. Because things can go very wrong-"

The video feed distorted again, showing a brief and odd image of a red tinted Jack with his back turned to the camera, touching the white board on the door. It vanished just as quickly as it came, and for a flicker of a second, the white board's  _'Happy Halloween'_ sign was scrubbed out but the glitch faded and the white board's sign was shown as perfectly fine.

"-very easily." Jack's comment didn't stop and he didn't notice anything wrong, too busy with Gerald. He stood now, still struggling to cut around the top of the pumpkin. "I got up because I needed to leverage myself... It was getting very hard to dig into this dude while sitting down." He grunted as he pierced another cut into the fruit, still struggling to get through the thick flesh.  _'Why do the big pumpkins have to be so damn hard to carve?'_

For a moment he scowled at the orange item that still gave its goofy grin to the camera. "Why didn't I go for the smaller pumpkins!?" He grunted again then mumbled something as he wiggled the knife free once more, "You're a big one Gerald but Jesus I love you!" He slapped the top of Gerald's head, both in a joking manner and of course... frustration of cutting into it. He glanced at the camera and smiled, wagging his finger at the lens, "Slap your pumpkins. I told you before that slapping your pumpkins is always a good idea. It gets them motivated! Gets them ready-"

Another distortion in the video feed... Again tinted in green, the white board's message smeared... Jack... was slumped backwards on his chair, head tilted back and...a bloody slit across his throat? Gerald the pumpkin grinned at the camera, almost mockingly so. It was already completely carved... a smear of blood above its eye...

The image flickered out faster than the previous ones, lasting less than a second...

"-to be chopped up into bits."

Again, Jack didn't notice a thing...

After another few minutes of struggling to cut all the way around the top, he'd have to edit that boring portion of him doing so; Jack was finally able to get the top open with a resounding  _pop!_.  _'Good God finally!'_ He gave an excited cheer as it popped off, reaching to make sure it didn't fall into the inside of the fruit. The Irish YouTuber then played around with it, making a show of showing Gerald's 'brains' to the camera and pretending to try to bite it like a zombie.

Though he quickly recoiled once the smell hit his noise, making him gag at it.  _'Holy hell, that smell could knock the green out of my hair... Why do pumpkins smell so nasty?'_ Then spent a few minutes shearing off the 'brains' to dump into the trash bag he had waiting. He also joked with Gerald, asking him if he was okay of removing the brains and to blink once and twice for yes... which Gerald did neither. "I did not think that through..."  _'Fuck you too, Gerald. Fuck you too.'_

But after a few minutes, Jack felt a wave of discomfort and sat there with a sick look on his face. It felt like a headache... but not quite. It wasn't painful but just... off. He figured it was the smell of the pumpkin. "Ugh, the smell of this isn't making me feel well..."

Another distortion. A glitch shimmer before freezing the video feed for a few brief moments...

Before Jack could say more on how he was feeling, (clueless to what was going on with the recording) he felt something else that surprised him. A warm liquid slowly ran down from his nose...

The freezing distortion stopped in time to catch Jack, looking confused at the warm liquid before touching a few of his fingers to the liquid above his lip.  _'Please tell me, I'm not leaking boogers all over my face.'_ He looked at his fingertips and jolted a little, seeing them smeared with blood.  _'What the hell?!'_

He quickly pressed them back to his nose in hopes of stopping the flow and checking to see if it wasn't getting worse, rightfully shocked by what was happening. "Oh my god... what the  _fuck_?" Jack yelped, practically jumping to his feet to get some tissues.  _That_ right there was going to be edited out! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! No way in hell was he going to scare his younger viewers with that shit.

The Irish male quickly fled the room in hopes of stopping the bleeding. But as he paced in the other room with a tissue pressed to his face; another glitch took place.

The red tinted version of the YouTuber was sitting at the table, a neutral expression... almost distant look, was on his face. Like he wasn't quite aware of what he was doing. He just... sat there... staring at the camera. But was that blood on his neck? His image flickered the entire time... before it was then replaced but a green tinted Jack. Only... this one had that twisted smile on his face like before, his head was tilted forward a little and leered at the camera from the tops of his eyes. Like the previous one before him, his image flickered briefly before winking out completely.

Unbeknownst to what happened, Jack returned, clean faced, though he still touched at the space beneath his nose to be sure. "Oookay, just got a random nose bleed in the middle of that. I never get nosebleeds..." He said, still shocked and confused about it.  _'That... is strange... was it from the headache?'_ He thought to himself, putting a smile on his face as he, again, made sure he wasn't bleeding.  _'No... it shouldn't have been. The headache wasn't even painful. And sure as hell couldn't have been the smell of pumpkin... so why..?'_

He really didn't want to dwell on that subject. The thought was brushed aside as Jack checked his nose, sniffing a little. Other than a slight scent of iron... he wasn't bleeding again. That was good. "It seemed to have stopped now. Jesus..." Though he laughed it off, hiding his insecurity with a smile. "What a coincidental time for  **that** to happen on Halloween of all things."

He'll think about what happened later, but for now he wanted to do this carving for the video. He already wasted enough time with all these delays. The Irishman owed his viewers that much at least, not like they'll see him nosebleed everywhere on the video. So back to carving he went, snatching up the spoon he left on the floor to scoop out the innards of Gerald. The YouTuber commented about scraping out the pulp and seeds. He switched to  _Biggie_ to help out clean the pumpkin out, whining a little about how he hated cleaning.

He did point out, amidst the cleaning, about how creepy the sounds were when the spoon scraped against the insides and seeds. He laughed and lifted Gerald, showing the insides to the camera for the viewers to see. "It looks even nastier!"  _'Seriously, that is sick. Just... eeww~'_

Pulp and seed slid a little in a garbled mess...

Another distortion... A shadowed version of the Irish male stood by the door, looking down at Jack with an unreadable expression. Then it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Eeewwww~!" he laughed before reaching over to grab the garbage bag. He paused a little to rub at his eye, which strangely began to twitch for no real reason. "Now my eye is twitching, what the fuck?"  _'This is familiar, though... this happened before... in one of my other videos. Meh, eye twitching happens to a lot of people. Right?_ _Yeah, sure._ _'_

The YouTuber was still giggling, having fun with the carving before looking at Gerald then the trash bag and finding a problem, still giggling the entire time. "How do I do this? I have to empty this out."  _'Good fucking game, Jack... you forgot how you were going to empty the pumpkin.'_ "I didn't think any of this through." He snickered as he silently berated himself for forgetting THAT important step to pumpkin carving, but hey he was having fun! The Irishman shrugged off the problem as he maneuvered the bag to settle on his lap. "I can't get any of it on the floor here either because there's carpet."

Jack then lifted Gerald to flip him over to dump the contents into the bag, making sure he didn't spill anything onto the floor. "Ooooh yeah~" He lifted his bright blue eyes to the a computer screen off camera to make sure it was still recording. What he was doing, as he shook the pumpkin to get most of the pulp and seeds out... looked rather... wrong. In a sexual sense.  _'Welp if this isn't edited out I know damn well there's gonna be a rule 34 happening because of this moment. Ah, what the hell, let them have their fun a little.'_

Another burst of giggles bubbled from him as he flicked his eyes to the camera. "Does  _that_ look good?" he joked, returning his attention to the pumpkin, checking once more that he didn't spill anything onto the carpet. "It looks like I'm fucking my own pumpkin."

He made a mental note to add a "No!" and a close up of Gerald to that. It'd be pretty funny, wouldn't it? Jack continued the clean up, scraping out more of the pulp and seeds that remained clinging to the inside of Gerald and dumping the remains into the bag. He spoke to the pumpkin, asking if Gerald would be happy to be a part of him after making some pumpkin soup from the pulp he had collected. He spent another couple of minutes cleaning before he was finished.

"Well there! The pumpkin is-" Jack exclaimed, happy to finally be done with removing the insides.

Another distortion happened on the video feed, the laptop screen showing it briefly but the YouTuber did not look at it. The screen tinted green and showed static once more, the mirror image of the Irish male stood to his left, glaring down at him before reaching out to him. The image flickered away as the glitch effect got worse. For some reason, Jack was twitching on the computer screen (while the man himself was perfectly fine) as the glitch shimmered on the screen, focused solely on the YouTuber.

Even the audio feed distorted.  _"̸͜-̶͝į̵̷ş̶ ̴͟a͢A̡̢͠-͜A̧a̧-͡a҉͡LL̸͜͜-͘"_

And for a short moment, the mirror image was up close to the camera, his head tilted to the right and wore a dark smirk before vanishing.

"-all cleaned out!" Jack held up the pumpkin to show that Gerald's insides were removed completely. Though his eyes were focused on the laptop's screen, which showed him... nothing was wrong, everything was still running smoothly. "Well..." he peeked into the pumpkin. It was still a little messy. "I could do it a little bit more brushing up." Fuck it, he'll do it later. He took whiff of the smell of pumpkin, "Mmm~! Smell that..." He scrunched up his face again. It still smelled nasty to him.  _'I swear if I get another nosebleed again...'_ "Fucking gross."

"But~ now that he's all clean out, its time to cut out your eyeball holes!" Jack said, speaking to Gerald the pumpkin and glanced to the smaller knife,  _Smallie_. "So I'm gonna use the smaller knife for this because its more intricate."

He began carving out the first eye, having another one way conversation with Gerald, joking about a hacksaw to the face then apologizing. He tended to get a little weird around sharp objects. Then at one point, he drifted his arm over the candles' heated air, burning him a little, causing him to yelp then giggle over it. He struggled a little more this time with the thicker skin and the smaller and thinner blade, making it difficult to turn it as he cut.

Finally, he was able to pop Gerald's eye out, which he then cleaned... only to realize how stupid it looked. The goal was to cut the eye out, not pop it back in. He flushed a little in embarrassment before tossing the 'eye' into the trash bag, commenting about how he should have used his brains. And that now he had about as much brains as the hollowed out Gerald the pumpkin did.

Jack moved on to the second eye... as was the first one, he struggled with the second eye. He growled and grunted as he sawed the smaller knife through the pumpkin's flesh.

"Stop resisting, Gerald!" Jack growled, working the knife to make the cuts, "It's time-"

"-̸̢͡t̢O͞ ̡̨͘d̵͡I̴E!͜"̴͡

The recording equipment picked up both the audio and video error. With his attention away from the laptop, the screen showed a quick glitch of Jack twitching madly; as the mic recorded his twisted growl. It was lightning quick but there and it was gone just as fast.

"Why did I name you Gerald?" The Irish YouTuber questioned, unaware of the distortions. "Where did that name come from? I should have called you Pete. Pete the pumpkin. But no, I like Gerald. It's cute, so cute."

It took him a bit but Jack managed to get the second eye out. "Two eyes out." He giggled, happy that the carving was going well so far. He took the section of cut out pumpkin and tossed it into the bag; but as he twisted in his chair and reached for the spoon, he paused his movements when he heard something, his fear spiking a little.

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

Jack sat upright, going quiet as he listened for the sound, doing his best to ignore his heart beating louder than it should be to him.  _'What is that?'_

The sound stopped.

Briefly and out of reflex, he touched the bigger knife and slid it away a little from the direction of the door off screen. As well as to reassure himself that the knife was still there. But... why would he need to-?

_Stomp._

The sound returned then faded to be more quiet. Jack continued to listen to what sounded like someone walking nearby, but it didn't quite... sound right.  _'What the ever loving Christ is going on? What is that?'_ "I swear to god I'm hearing something." he said, suspicious of the sounds. Once again, curiosity got the better of him and he stood to investigate, moving off camera to open the door once more and looked out into the hall.

But as Jack was distracted and had left the camera's view, another video feed error took place. His color stayed behind and continued to sit at the table as Jack turned gray in leaving. It vanished and the laptop's screen tinted green as Jack's doppelganger returned, up close and simply wearing a dark smile before it flickered away.

He returned not a moment later but this time he leered at the camera with a smirk; before it switched out with the same image but this time with his eyes were jet black in color than his usual bright blue. The image vanished and static took its place for a few milliseconds before the mirror Jack returned; much closer this time.

Bright blue eyes stared wide at the camera lens and he held something to his neck. It wasn't clear from all the static but one could see he wore a demented smile. It vanished then flickered back, much clearer than before but also darker. The twisted Jack still wore his disturbing smile but moved what appeared to be a knife across his neck and the area there was a bright red.

The disturbing image glitched clear as the YouTuber returned from his investigation of the hall. He found nothing out of the ordinary there. "Maybe its just the neighbors I'm hearing," Jack said softly as he sat back down at the table. Still he paused faintly, listening. "It sounded like someone walking around or something like stomping or banging. Christ."  _'Whatever the fuck it was, is freaking me the fuck out.'_

He took a breath to calm himself and picked up the spoon again to do some more scraping around Gerald's eyes. "Maybe I'm paranoid because its Halloween."

_'Yeah... that had to be it... right?'_

....

His fear didn't go away as he had hoped.

 _'Moving on~!'_ Jack, again, pushed aside the incident, hoping to calm himself and focus on cleaning up around the pumpkin's eyes. "You have to clean out behind the eyes as well," he explained as he leaned over Gerald to watch where he scraped behind one eye, "Because you don't want any danglers. You don't want him to look stupid." He turned his attention to the other eye, "I mean if you wanted to make him look 'rotten and decayed'-"

The video feed gave a slight distortion at the word  _'decayed'_  but did nothing else.

"-There's easier ways of doing that. Just leave him out on the porch, for like, three days." The YouTuber turned and dumped the spoon's contents into the trash bag. "He'll do that on his own."

Jack examined his handiwork, satisfied with it and showcased it to the camera, looking at the laptop to be sure he was angling the pumpkin correctly for the viewers to see when the video came out. "There's the eyes. Now comes the mouth." He studied Gerald from the laptop's screen, trying to figure out how he was going to do this. "The mouth is gonna be hard, but I'm gonna make him look like he's got  _'ah-hurr~'._ That he's got a load of teeth." Jack replied, making the sound and showing off his own teeth to emphasis what he was going to do.

He lifted a brow at the camera and shook his head, as if to disagree with a few viewers of them asking about the type of teeth. "But not sharp, jagged teeth. That's lame, its not scary." The Irishman took the smaller knife and began carving out the mouth. He smiled a bit as he worked, "Even though... that was what I did last year. But I'm a different... changed man! A different person!" He growled softly as he once again struggled to get the knife to cut through the thickness of the pumpkin. "Gerald! You should go see a dentist!"

The YouTuber continued to saw at the mouth but smiled a bit. "The teeth are coming out nicely... at least I think they are." He quirked a brow as he worked on the carving. "I haven't been able to follow the lines properly because... the knife is like...." He tried to word it correctly and failing at it. "Sometimes the knife is a bit too big and sometimes I'm terrible at this." He amended then perked as he saw it was nearly over. "Oh god, almost there. Almost there..."

The laptop's screen picked up movement to the man's left while Jack was focused hard on the pumpkin's mouth. A shimmer of distortion showed on the screen, revealing a shadow moving towards Jack's location before the glitch vanished.

"Almost there! Last one! Did it work?" He wondered aloud as he put the knife aside and twisted Gerald to the camera as he worked at the teeth, trying to push them out. "Is your mouth gonna come out?" he asked the pumpkin as he stood and bent over the fruit to check and was cautious in pressing the carved section out. It wouldn't do him any good if he pressed the wrong thing too hard and snapped one of Gerald's teeth out.  _'That'd be a pain in the ass...'_

"Come on..." Jack murmured, coaxing the carved piece to pop out. After a few careful presses, a section of it shifted loose and slid out. "Yeah boi!" Jack cheered as the pieces popped out, piece by piece to reveal Gerald's toothy grin. Giddy that things were going well and the odd delays were forgotten, the Irishman giggled as he wiped away the marker ink outlines that were obviously still there from his carving, explaining away that it would look stupid if he left them there. After he was done, he proudly showed the pumpkin's finished look to the camera.

Gerald gave the camera his toothy smile.

"It came out pretty well." Jack said proudly then quickly decided to check if the top of the pumpkin would still fit. "Does your head still fit on?"  _Pop!_ The top still fit on perfectly. "Yay! He's a fully formed pumpkin!"

 _'Man this is so much more fun than last year!'_ He thought to himself. Gerald looked good, but there was one last step to do before the carving could be complete. The YouTuber removed the top once again and shifted in his chair, focused on his task.

"Okay, so the last thing you want to do, is get your knife. You're going to have to do some fine-"

Jack's voice suddenly trailed off mid-sentence as the video feed glitched, flashing a tinted green. But it wasn't just the video that stopped for a second...

The YouTuber himself didn't move at all.

*~*~*~*~

As the distortion continued, Jack mentally jolted at sudden loss of control.  _'What the-?'_ He tried to move his eyes, to look at something else... but his gaze didn't shift at all. He just stared at the pumpkin as Gerald stared right back at him.  _'What the ever living fuck!? Why can't I move?!'_ He attempted to try to straighten his posture in the chair, but his body did not respond.  _'What the hell!?'_ Jack began to panic, this wasn't right... why couldn't he move? Why was he just staring at the damn pumpkin? He struggled to move something...  **anything...**  but his body remained locked where it was when he last had control over it.  _'Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck?!'_

Laughter echoed around him, much more clear than before. Was that outside his room?  _'...No... its a lot closer, louder than when I last heard it earlier.'_ That's right, back at the beginning of the video.

He thought about it, gladly latching onto something other than his mounting fear, even as he struggled in attempt to move his own body. But that didn't last long before he jolted in further fear when he realized  _where_ that laugh was coming from.

The laughter was inside his own head.

_'Oh god... ohgodohgodohgod! What the **fuck** is going on?!'_

Another ring of laughter, familiar and strange at the same time followed by a voice that shook Jack further in fear. Why was his own voice..?

_'S͞hH͡h̛...͜ S̨e̢T̡tLe̴ ̧dO̧w͢n̢, L̵UcĶy c͝H͠aRM͝s..͟. En̢J͝OY tH͝e̢ p҉Er̨fơRmaN͘c҉e͠. H͢ee͜h̕ee҉h̷aha̛h̶a~͏!"̨_

Who the FUCK was this and why did they sound like him?! Whatever it was, it made Jack uncomfortable more than he already was. His body still did not respond to what he wanted it to do... like getting the fuck out of the room. And the voice in his head was NOT helping the situation.  _'What do you mean?'_

A giggle.

_'J͢͝uST͘͞ ̵̨w͡A͜͜tCH͡.̢̢ ͢͞H̕͟e͡e͜͝҉he̴ȩ~̸̵'̵͢͝_

Jack turned his attention away from the voice that occupied the darkness of his mind and looked out to see what it meant.

Outside the confines of his mind, the YouTuber slowly and silently placed Gerald down on the table; and just as creepily looked up from the pumpkin and stared at the camera as he straightened in his chair. His expression was distant... blank....

_'THAT'S NOT NORMAL! WHAT IS GOING ON?!'_

Jack was already freaking out that his body was moving of its own accord, refusing to listen to his thoughts. But now, it took a moment for him to realize, that he while he had no control of his own body... he could still feel with it. And he mentally froze at feeling the familiar weight of the knife in his hand. Feeling his own hand curled around it, gripping it firmly.

The Irishman gasped.  _'Oh no...'_ Was the camera still recording?! The red light on it showed that it, indeed, was still recording. What about the software? Did it crash? Nope. The laptop showed no signs of failing, everything running perfectly fine to him. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this was going,  _'No...'_

Jack's body... lifted the knife, all while the screen continued its distortion, unseen by the YouTuber.

_'No! No no! Please... don't do this...'_

_'Heehe̕e̡~! ͢N҉o̕w̶ w͟Hy̸ Woul̕Dn͠'̧T I d̶O͡ t͜H̷is?̸'͏_

The YouTuber growled in fear and anger, lashing out in attempt to cease the action. The voice chuckled at him and moved to intercept the attempt. The knife continued its ascent as the two clashed wills. The fist and blade quivered, slightly pausing as Jack fought savagely for control. He will NOT let this happen. Not while everything was being recorded. He can't do this to his viewers... not like this.  **Never** like this.

_'Because I won't let you, you sonofabitch.'_

The voice crowed over the declaration.  _'̛Ḩ̕a̴̢h̴̴a̸H̶̷͏AḨA̵͢Ḩ̶A̛!͜ ̡͟"Wo͟N͠'t̸͞ ͢Ļe̸̷Ţ̛ ͠mE̴̢͡"̵̧?͏'̛_ It moved closer and whispered into Jack's ear.  _'̵Fo̵Ol̛.̶..͟ ̧y̨O̕u ͟CaN̕'t͠ e̶V͠En̨_ _ **b͢LiNK**_ _.̨..'_

It laughed and then there was a sound of someone snapping their fingers. The Irishman's body broke free from Jack's momentary control and his arm lifted the knife higher until it rested on the left side of his throat.  _'Fuckfuckfuck!'_ The YouTuber flinched at the feeling of cold steel against his flesh, quivering... he felt himself quiver under the blade. The bravado he had faded when the knife nicked his neck a little.

 _'Please... don't let them watch this...'_ Jack begged, terrified of what was going to happen. Terrified of his viewers seeing this somehow, scarring them for life. God, he wished he had someone over to help him...

The voice giggled again.  _'Oh҉.҉.͢.̸ ̷bUt I ̴_ _ **w͞A̛nT͠**_ _t͞HeM̶ t͡O̶ SeE...'_

The knife pressed a tad harder and the YouTuber's arm moved slowly, making the blade bite and cut as it glided across his skin. In his mind, Jack cried out in pain, feeling the burning sensation as his flesh split open, feeling hot blood pour from the cut. He couldn't see it with his gaze fixed on the camera, but he could  _feel_ it. Physically, his face didn't even didn't so much as bat an eye as the knife sliced by.

 _'Aaahhh! F-Fuck! P-please... please don't...'_ Jack hissed painfully, flinching as the knife continued its journey across his throat. He felt more blood escape, felt dizzy and light headed; getting weaker. The darkness in his mind crowded closer, pressing at him.  _'Please...'_

The voice ignored his plea. Instead it giggled, enjoying his suffering as it circled him like slowly like a hungry wolf.

On the laptop's screen where is still showed distortion; it briefly flickered the green tint and revealed Jack's doppelganger slitting his own throat, grinning wildly at the camera, enjoying the action immensely. The image flickered out and showed that the YouTuber's body wilting, weakening from the loss of blood; his head was drooping and body tilting forward, unable to support itself as well. But the grip on the knife remained strong, still needing to finish the cut.

Trapped in his own mind, Jack felt that pain, weakness and **fear** hit him like a truck. He felt himself fading, having a harder time trying to stay awake.  _'P-ple...ple...ase... d-do...don't... le...let th...them... sss...see...'_ he whispered brokenly.

The voice only let out an amused giggle, again ignoring his plea.  _'̨T͞a t̢a~ ̵L̷u҉C̷k͢y͠ ̛c͡Har͝M҉s͏~ ͠Heehe̵ehah̴haha̷~!'̸_

The Irishman growled before losing consciousness, unable to watch the action further. Blue eyes rolling to the back of his head as he faintly felt his body crumple on top of Gerald the pumpkin.  _'G-god..._ _dam-damn it..._ _I...I'm... so... sor...ry... guys...'_

Jack.... went limp.

On the laptop screen... the distortion returned... worse than before, it flickered green and for several moments it had trouble keeping the YouTuber focused as the video feed shifted downward enough to split the video in half on the screen. It tried to correct itself to no avail...

Until the video feed suddenly snapped back to perfection, showing the grim sight of Jacksepticeye, famous Irish YouTuber, laying limp on top of his carved pumpkin in what was suppose to be a fun seasonal video...

*~*~*~*~

...Silence...

It stretched from seconds... to minutes. Nothing moved.

Jack continued to lay limp where he was... silent and so very very still.

The camera continued to record the body...

The microphone continued to record the dead silence...

The laptop continued to show that the programs ran smoothly, displaying Jack's corpse on its screen...

Eerie, eerie silence dominated the apartment room as the computer screen slowly faded to black when nothing happened for a while, activating its sleep mode...

....

Suddenly, the body lurched upward, smile wide as Jack reached for the camera, the laptop coming to life from the sudden movement, the screen a darker green edged with black with distortion. The Irish YouTuber laughed madly, so unlike his usual self.

**"̸H̷͡E̸͡e̶̵h̶ȨęH͘͏A͘hA̴͝H͡a̷~̢̡͝!̕"̴**

The camera, overwhelmed by the glitching and distortions, went dark. The laptop, blind without the camera, showed nothing on screen... but the microphone continued to record, picking up a trace of a soft and weakened voice.

" _He-help... m-me..."_

Then another beat of silence.

The being flexed his fingers, smiling and reveling at the feeling of it. Finally...  _ **he**_ was in control now. He suppressed a giggle, fully aware that the mic was still working. Not yet, he wanted to enjoy this a bit more; granted he was a bit surprised that it was just **that** easy to accomplish. A simple illusion and boom, easy control. He was also quite aware of another presence within his mind, one that was regaining consciousness.

 _'̡Q̧uITe tHe ҉sT̢u͞BbOr̛N ͝On̨E,͠ a̕R҉e̡N'͟t͘ YO̡u, ͡L͘u͘Ck͝y cHaRMş?'_ The being thought, amused by this.  _'THat'S͡ ͡ơK͜aY.̵.҉.̢ I̡t mAK͜es͘ ̢t̵HIs ͟S͠o M̸u͜CḨ ̴mOrE f̶UN̸~'_

He circled the fragment of light that represented Jack, waiting for him to awaken.

*~*~*~*~

Jack groaned softly as he slowly awoke, feeling a massive headache and so weak he trembled.  _'Ugh..._ _Wh_ _a_ _-_ _wh_ _at... happened?'_  He shifted a little, bringing himself up carefully onto his hands and knees; wincing at the lethargic feeling.  _'Ow... my head..._ _'_ Was it a dream..? It didn't feel like any dream or nightmare he had before. But... he was still breathing? _'Wha-?'_ He groaned again, way too foggy to really focus on anything solid at the moment.

As his senses slowly returned to him, he was partly aware of a presence circling him, but he was too dazed to make sense of it. The presence... helped him out with a 'friendly' jog of memory.

_'T̕oP҉ oF ̷t̸He͟ Mo̕RNi҉Ng̷ t͡O͞ y̶A, ̷L̵aDD͢ie̵.̕.̸.͠'̢_

Jack went very still, eyes wide as he stared at a mirror image of himself. The duplicate tinted in green with a bloody slit around his throat and glitchy, his movements awkward as they seemed to move frame by frame incorrectly. Everything that happened earlier, returned in a rush. That was no dream..!  _'Oh no...'_

_'M̶y naM̕E̷ i̵S ̸ **An͟ti** şep̸ti͞c̶e͞ye...'_

_'What?!'_ Jack didn't get to say much more before Anti flicked his wrist and watched as the Irishman was slammed against the ground of their shared mind. The YouTuber crying out in pain from the blow as he landed hard on his belly.  _'Ghak!'_ He tried to get up again but felt far too drained to move, _'Wha... how..?'_

Anti snickered as he calmly walked over and pressed his shoe against the back of his host, keeping him pinned easily. He twirled a bloodied knife between his fingers before placing the blade against his lips in a mocking universal sign of silence before shushing him.

 _'He̕e͘he͜e~̶ ̕RȩL͏a̡X̕, LưCKy͘ cHaR̨Ms͡...̨ ҉YoU͡'͘ll ̡F҉i͠Nd͟ oUt̷ şOon͡ ̛e͜N͞ǪugH.̵.͞.'_ he jeered, ignoring Jack's soft growl of rebellion,  _'JuS̡t̕.̵..͠ ͡w̧A͟Tc͢h̶..҉. a̡n̕d͟ Li̢StEN.'_

Satisfied that his captured audience wasn't going to do anything, Anti turned his attention to the camera, slipping into control of the body he just commandeered. Snapping his fingers yet again to reactivate the camera, letting it take a quick shot of him hunched over the pumpkin before keeping it dark.

He was going to enjoy scaring these viewers and Jack so much...

*~*~*~*~

"H̶͞e̴e̢͢h͝a̧͝h̕͠a͢͝~"̡

The camera slowly regained picture and the laptop now no longer blind, just as slowly began to show the image on its screen, still glitched and tinted in dark green and black. The YouTuber was hunched over the pumpkin, head down and giggling, his tone warping and echoing.

"̵Ha̶̶h͟͡a̷͞h͟a̛͘҉ha͜~̶̸̧"̵̴͝

The image faded to black before returning, glitched and flickering, trying to capture the figure's movements as Anti lifted his head to look at the camera. He gave a sick grin at it. Before his face twisted in a snarl.

"̷Y̷̡oU.̶̛͠.͜.̶͞ ͜" he hissed at the camera, directing his words to the viewers and Jack that would watch this. But strangely his speech was chopped up, the laptop having trouble translating the words and ending up having them interrupting themselves between sentences. " **H͘͡͠i̡̕S͜͟͞**  ̸bOd͟Y̛̕͞ w̡̡ĄS̴͡ ̴͘ **W̷͘͝E̷A͝͠K**! ̷̷H͢͏eh̨e͡h͜a͏̛h̡a~͏̧"̕͘͡ He sneered, pointing the bloodied knife toward the viewers, hissing and giggling at them.

The laptop's screen still showed the distortion, his image flickering between frames chaotically. One second he was pointing the knife at the camera, the next he was poking Gerald with it, another mockingly looking dazed and confused as he blinked at the table; imitating Jack's blank stare before he offed himself. The entire time his voice echoed and contorted as he giggled at what was happening.

"̨Y̡̛o̧͜U͞ ͘ **A͝L̛L̢͟**  ̵̧s͜͞A̡̕͡iD҉ ͏͟͟ **m̵̶̧Y̵ ̕͟n̸͢AMę**..͡͡.͏̧"͞ He laughed then snarled, stabbing the knife against the table, "͢Ke͠Pt̡ ̴mE̢..̧.͝ I A̸M ̢H̢E͏RE͘ N͢O͝W̵.͟.̵. i͟Ns̡I͠d͠E.̴.͞"

Anti raged at the camera, at the viewers... at Jack, waving and stabbing the knife into the two objects within reach that wasn't himself. The pumpkin and the table. He stabbed Gerald with a snarl, clearly agitated. " **Y͢O͞U̧**..͢.͘ i̶T͞s ͟All̵ ͞ **y͜OuR̸**  ̵fA͞u͢LT.̨..͠ ͢ **To͞O**  ̢L̢oNg̴..͘.͜ "͡ The doppelganger spat in rage, his image warping further in reaction to it. The camera and laptop had trouble still in keeping up with his constant glitching and twitching, frames going in and out of order. "..̢.̵ **Will ͝L͡iSţEN ̨t͡O M͢E̸**..̵. ͜Y̕ơU̸ aL̡L҉ mAD͜e̵ ̡t̛Hi͢S͞ h͝APp̷E͢n..̧. H͢ee̷ha̢h̶ah҉aha̧~!̛ ̷"͘

Suddenly, Anti's glitching calmed even as he sneered at the camera. "͜ **YoU͘**  ̷̡c̡̛Oųl̡͝D͞͝͏ h̛A̧v̧E̵ ̡͢͜sT͜oP͢͝p̕E͡͞d̸ ̷͡ME̴̛..̵͢͢.̸̕" He hissed in a cold fury at the fanbase, pushing Gerald aside and resting one arm on it. He grinned all the while as he leaned a little closer to the viewers. "B̶U̸t y̧O͠u̡ JưS̨t ̸ **wATc҉hEd**..̴" His eyes flickered from bright blue to jet black for a second before they returned to normal. Anti glared at the camera and snarled.  **"a͘Ş͢ ̛tH̶͜iŞ͘ ͏͟h̶͘͞A̢͘p̧̛͟P͜͡͡ȩ͞N̡̨̛ed̴!͏"** ****

"̢E͏h̛͞e̸h̡͠a͡hah͝͏a͢~̨̡"̨͢ The laptop's screen flickered, showing Anti 'slitting' Gerald's throat and grinning wildly. His laughter was twisted and warped before it flickered back to him glowering at camera. He tilted his head as he glared and gave a smile of contempt to the viewers.

"̡͘N͠҉o͟W h͜E̢͏'s̸͘ ͞ **G̡̕̕ǫN̨e͏**... ̴f͠O͠ŗ̕E͠v̴͠e͟R̷̕͢.̷͜.̴͢"͠

The laptop's screen cut to black, the camera shut off but the microphone was still operational, awaiting for any sound to record.

Anti felt Jack rise in protest in the back of their fused minds, angry at him for accusing his viewers for this. Inwardly, the evil counterpart giggled at the sad attempt before grabbing Jack by his throat and power slamming him back against the ground.  _'I̸'̷m͟ ̸ **No̶T̵**  ̵ **p̕L̢ayIng**  ̨w͜I̛t̷H͝ yOu h̢ErE.̶..'_He then crushed him under his heel, grinding it into his chest as his influence weighed heavily on the Irishman. At Jack's cry of pain, Anti pressed more of his weight on the man's ribcage, hissing.  _'̶I͏ s͘A̶iD̸ ͞to ̢_ _ **wAtC̴h ̵aNd ̨L͢iStE̵n̵**_ _, Ja͜Ck̨.̡ Yo̕U bRo͢UgHt҉ tH͝i͡S͠ uPo̵N͞ ͏y͡O̕uRs̛e̡L͢v̵Es... ͢y̢Ou ̢_ _ **A̡LL҉**_ _͞dId.͜'_

_'No... we didn't!'_

_'͡Y͘ES͏ YO̶U̡ D͠ID!̴'_ Anti snarled, leaning down as best he could with his foot on his host's chest, pressing more weight on him. Jack flinched and gasped in pain. He smiled at him, making the Irish YouTuber more uncomfortable with staring at his own face with a twisted smile plastered on it.  _'̕Y̶oUr Li̷T̢tLe.͟..͏ v͞IewErs,͝ ̢JaC͢k̸aBoY̛.͞.͢. dI̕d ThIs tO ̛y̢Ou..͞.̕'_

He giggled as Jack began to shake his head, refusing to believe him.  _'͘'͏tH̷eY̨ wA̢nTe̷d ME̵ h̢E̵rE and sO dI͝d ̶YoU...̴'_ He laughed, amused by his host's denial.  _'NoW͏ ̡yOu͡'R̢e ̶Ge͏T͘t̷Ing ̶EXA͢CTLY ̶w͟H͜aT yO͟u ͢A͠ll W͘a͢NtEd̷!'̢_

He let out another howl of insane laughter within their shared mind, staring down at Jack.  _'͝T̵hE͡y͟ KiLLe̵D͠ y̧Ou,͡ ͠L̵u͞CkY̸ ͏cH̸aRMs̶... So͝~"_ His eyes flashed to his eerie jet black as he gave the YouTuber a demonic smile, speaking both to him and to his viewers aloud for the mic to hear and record.

**"̴̸S̵aY ̕͞g̡͡͡O̕oD̕b͟Y҉̕͏e..̸̛͜.̵̡"̷**


End file.
